Two Halves
by Starlightchick
Summary: Two Girls-One Twist. Soul and Celeste, two girls nothing in common, except for the fact that there both half-bloods. But of what god? Annabeth and Piper come closer and closer to a truth that scares. What will happen to these 2 girls?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note. Okay so the story will change points of veiws all the time. Here are the charaters you'll see.  
(They are need so you don't get confused.)**

**Annabeth  
Piper  
Sol  
and than Celest's. Got it? Great! Okay here's the story. **

**Celeste POV**

I ran faster and faster, harder. My white track shoes a blur on the grass. 'Where is it?' I thought. I couldn't stop.

I'd be dead.

I chanced a glance over my shoulder.

Monsters.

Not the monsters under your bed. No, I wish. They are like, Greek monsters. As in the Minotaur. I felt my bag slap against my back. Then I saw it. The sign from my dreams. Well more like visions.

Camp half-blood.

It looked like a regular strawberry patch. I don't know how that's going to protect me from the monsters chasing me. I was 3 feet away from crossing. Than it grabbed me.

A Cyclopes.

I screamed. I was dead. "What the heck?" Someone screamed in the strawberry field. "Hades!" Someone cursed. A blonde girl ran up, "Battle stations!" She yelled and charged into battle. I turned and looked at the monster. The big blue eyes stared at me. He pulled out a sword and held it sideways. He was going to chop of my head. Perfect.

The blond girl tried to get to me, but she'd be too late. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Nothing. I fell to the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes in time to see the Cyclopes get a silver arrow to the forehead and dissolve into gold dust.

I jumped up. There were no more monsters. The blonde girl approached me. "It's okay, you're safe now. Come with me"

Like I was going to believe her. I have been chased by monster for 8 years to know, don't trust anyone, EVER.

I ran, into the camp. It changed in front of my eyes. It looked like a regular summer camp. I would have stopped and looked if I could, but I couldn't.

"Wait!" The girl screamed. I looked over my shoulder. There was a girl with dark hair, a leather jacket, she looked punk. She had a silver circlet in her hair. "Hey! Stop! You're safe!"

Never trust that either.

I kept running. Then I saw this giant amphitheater. A giant camp fire was blazing; kids were sitting around, singing?

Just then I realized it was dark. I ran straight at the fire, I knew kids were following me. I launched myself over the fire, flipped and landed. I kept running. I could just imagine the shocked faces of the kids. "Where is it?" I mumbled.

This was the place from my dreams. In my dreams there was this beautiful woman, she was beautiful but in a nature sort of way. She said to come and find her. She would be at camp half blood. That was 8 years ago, in my small house in Organ. Than that morning, monsters came. They killed my adopted mom and my 3 older sisters.

Now I'm 16. No family and been everywhere. Looking for this camp.

It was a month ago when I dreamed of her again and she said it was in New York, here. I jumped over the river. I ran to this big group of houses. I stopped for the shortest moment. Where was the blue house? Then I saw it. I was heading the wrong way! I took off again. Faster and faster. I could hear the campers behind me. "Wait!" They were yelling.

I could tell they were getting tired.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed over my shoulder. Why couldn't they. Water shot past my head as I jumped over the river, again. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE" I screamed.

"HALF-BLOODS" A boy yelled. I glanced over my shoulder; he had black hair and green eyes. And he was probably full of himself. I have fallen in love enough times to spot a loser and a guy with a girl. He had a girl and was probably a loser. I mean when I end up in those rotten foster homes, for about…A week. I go to school, get asked out, go out, and hit the boy. Yep a pretty awesome cycle.

"STOP! We'll help you" He yelled.

"LIKE I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT BEFORE!" I screamed.

"COME ON! HADES! JUST STOP AND LET EM EXPLAIN"

"OH SO YOU CAN KILL ME! LIKE I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN."

That's it.

I turned and stopped. He slowed down till he was in front of me. The blond girl was by his side. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" He said holding his hands up. I had it.

I hit in dead in the face. "Nice try!" I yanked off my silver ring; a silver sword appeared in my hands. I held it out if front of me. It felt…

Perfect.

"Whoa. Where did you get the sword?" The boy asked. "None of your business" I said. He pulled out a pen.

"Dude, you know that's a pen"

He pulled off the cap it and it grew. "Nice one"

We started sword fighting. "Okay, what's your name?" He asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?"

I jabbed and he almost took my sword out of my hands. "Come one" He begged.

"Celeste" I said. "Yours?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Okay Percy. Who's the girl?"

"Annabeth Chase. Got a last name?"

"No,"

"What do you mean 'no'?" We lowered our swords.

"I mean, I can't remember it. I push all those memories back. All I know is that my name is Celeste and monsters kill my family and are after me. Got that?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at me sadly. That did it. I needed to find that house. I ran off. The sword shrunk into my ring and I slipped it on my right index finger. The two didn't follow me. But I think they know where I'm heading. I ran until I was on the front porch of the blue house. I saw her.

"You" I said and approached the woman. "Hello child" She said. There was a man in a wheel chair beside her. "Artemis, who is this?" he asked. "Your new camper." She said, looking me over. "Chiron, my hunters and I will leave. We'll return on the full moon, tell her about her choice" Artemis said and walked off. The man named Chiron turned to me. "Hello" He said. I was about to run, again. But two people grabbed my arms and someone stood behind me.

I expected Percy and Annabeth to be the people holding me, but I was wrong. A girl with brunet hair held my right and a boy who smelled like a fireplace on my left.

"Sorry, but we really didn't want you to take off" Chiron said. I forced a smile. "Of course," Great now I'm stuck with a bunch of strangers! He gestured to a seat on the deck of the house.

"Sit and I'll explain." I yanked my arms from the two and walked to the seat. I saw Percy was the person behind me. I started playing with my backpack strap.

"Artemis told me you have something for me" He said. I sighed, the lady from my dreams, Artemis, I guess. Told me to take my file from last week's school. I pulled off my backpack, unzipped it and pulled out a green folder with my name on it. All it said was Celeste, since no one knows my last name.

I handed it to him and he flipped to a page. _The _page. The page that says all the schools I've been to and how many I've been kicked out of.

"55?" He said, surprised. "56" I admitted. "I got kicked out of Yancey Academy last week."

"Wait, she had been kicked out of 55 schools?" The girl asked. "56" I corrected.

Annabeth walked on the porch. "What did you do?" She asked. "Well, sometimes it's because of my ADHD, others I get in to fights, most I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" The girl asked, "That makes no sense"

"Piper, let the girl finish." Chiron told the girl. "Well, one minute I'm being bullied let's say and the next I'm on top of them beating them."

"So, you blank out" The boy said.

"Yeah, pretty much, ugh…"

"Leo" The boy told me. "Leo" I said. "Okay, so what questions do you have?" Percy asked.

"What are you?"

"Demigods"

"Okay, so I just proved my point"

"Which is?" Piper asked.

"You're crazy"

"Ha. Ha. No, okay so we all are part god and part human. So whoever is your godly parent is what cabin you belong in. See, I'm the only kid of Poseidon so I go in cabin 3"

"Yeah and I'm cabin 6, which is for Athena. Piper is in 10, for Aphrodite and Leo is in 9, for Hephaestus." Annabeth said.

The group told me the whole deal with the gods and goddesses. Annabeth and Piper promised a tour in the morning.

"Okay, final question, how old are you?" Leo asked "16, I have been running from monsters 8 years, tomorrow. My birthday." I said and sighed.

3…

2…

1…

They all nodded. Man how I want to hit them. But the anger faded.

"Ok, Celeste. You can stay in the Hermes cabin till we find out who your parent is." I smiled. They group said good night and left.

Chiron led me inside the house. He gave me a bag that had a couple of changes of clothes, new shoes and a bright orange camp half-blood tee shirt.

He led me over to Hermes cabin and they gave me a bunk.

I smiled as I lay on the bed and I fell fast asleep.

**Please comment! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2- Tour**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to a great shining morning. Perfect to give tours. I changed and went to cabin 10, to pick up Piper. She was outside waiting.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep" She smiled.

Man, how I wish she was a daughter of Athena not Aphrodite. She and I walked up to the Hermes.

Celeste was out there in an orange camp half-blood tee shirt. It was tied in the back and a yellow tank was underneath. She was sitting on the railing, her earthy brown hair in her face. She was writing in a beat-up red notebook. She looked up and smiled at us. Her dark blue eyes, piercing my gray.

"Ready?" She asked. I looked her over. She had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her white track shoes and I got a better look at her shirt. It was tied up high and her yellow tank was low. Layers. I had to say it was a definite Celeste outfit. Mostly from what I know about her, which isn't much.

She jumped off the railing. We nodded.

"Question. What's up with the bracelets?" Piper asked.

I didn't notice but she had on 10 different colored string bracelets.

"Friendship bracelets I've made. They all have a color to what state they were made in."

I looked they were all different. The orange one caught my attention.

"What state is that one?" I asked touching the orange one.

"Oh, Organ. I made it for my sister, Cally. I gave an orange one to all my sisters. It was the night they um…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hey, what are you writing?" Piper asked.

Thank you Piper!

"Oh just a story" She said.

"Hey, Annabeth, she might be a daughter of Apollo!"

"Yeah, true" I said, thinking. She doesn't seem Apollo to me though…

"Here's the arena. I'm sure Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, can help you learn to sword fight." Piper said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him" I said.

"Cool" We told Celeste EVERYTHING. What and who to avoid, best places, everything. I smiled at her as we ended at the docks.

"Nice place I wonder who my godly parent is?" Celeste said.

Just than Percy walked to shore, not a drop on him.

"Hey girls" He said,

"Hi Percy" I sad and hugged him. Than they came. Why? I don't know.

Clarisse and her gang of Ares kids. Perfect. Celeste didn't see it coming. One minute she was standing there focused on her writing the next she was being held upside down by her legs.

"Put me down!" She yelled. Clarisse snatched her notebook.

"Look, new girl's notebook! Oh oops" Clarisse threw it into the lake.

"Put her down!" Piper said.

"Shut up" One of the boys holding Celeste snapped. Percy dove into the lake for the notebook. Celeste looked deadly.

"Do you know what you just did?" She screamed.

"Oh look she's mad. Guys, to the forest." The other boy dangled a rope; they were going to tie her up! Celeste snapped. Her blue eyes glowed bright. I stared in horror.

Her hands grabbed one leg of each Ares boy and she pulled, hard. They landed on their backs, Celeste on top. She jumped off, her eyes still glowing. "I want an apology" She said to Clarisse. "You think I'm going to say sorry? As if" Celeste grabbed her shirt and lifted Clarisse off the ground.

"I got it" Percy said sticking his head out of the water. Then he saw the two and became quite.

"Say it" Celeste growled.

"What you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll throw you in the lake"

"No" Clarisse said.

A evil smile crossed Celeste face. She pulled the arm with Clarisse and threw. It looked like Celeste was throwing a ball. Clarisse soared and splashed into the lake. The glow in Celeste's eyes died instantly and she stumbled back, grabbing her head.

"What just happened?" She asked.

She looked around. She slumped her shoulder at the two Ares boys on the ground who were starting to get up. She looked towards the lake and was an angry Clarisse. A smile crossed her face.

"Who threw her in? Come on?"

She really didn't know.

"Uh, you did" Piper said.

The smile disappeared off her face and she went white, as if she saw a ghost.

"Not again" She said shaking her head. She grabbed the notebook from Percy and took off running to the woods. "Thanks" She called over her shoulder.

"What's up with her and running?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. That was one of the many questions I had about Celeste.

"Let's go!" Piper yelled and we took off running after her. Man was she fast. We were only a minute behind and we couldn't see her. We reached the edge of the forest. I told her there were monsters in there. But whatever. Piper looked through the trees. "What is up with that girl?" She asked. I shrugged. If only I knew!

**PIPER'S POV**

"Annabeth, how are we going to find her?" I asked.

"Well might as well get looking" Percy said. Percy was a ok dude.

We ran into the dark woods. We walked in than Percy whistled. The ground started to vibrate.

"Uh, what's that?" I asked.

"Mrs. O'Leary" Annabeth said and smiled.

A great big Hellhound bounded in. Percy walked up to it and scratched it behind the ears.

"Hi girl" He said. The Hellhound licked him. "It's okay. I'd like you to meet Piper. Piper this is my Hellhound, the only friendly ever, Mrs. O'Leary"

I walked up and tentatively touched her.

"It's okay, now hop on."

Hop on! I didn't have time to argue. Annabeth pulled me on and we took off.

"Girl we need to find a girl, named Celeste. Here smell this" He held Celeste's pen in his hand and put it to the dogs nose, she smelled it and took off deeper in the woods. Soon we made it to a clearing and there was Celeste, face in her knees against a rock wall. She looked up at us as screamed.

We jumped down. She wouldn't move. Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "its okay" He said. She shook her head.

"What's wrong? It's just a monster. Come on, she super friendly" I said.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"You don't get it, do you?"

Annabeth looked at her sadly, a tear slid down her check. "I'm so sorry"

We both looked at her confused. "Hun?" I asked.

"A Hellhound killed you family, Hun?" Annabeth asked

She nodded. "Ripped them to shreds before my eyes" She said sadly.

Percy looked the most hurt of them all. He held a hand to her and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's okay, I guess I need to get over it."

She walked up to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hi, hey I'm Celeste."

"WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. O'Leary" We stared at her, confused.

"Uh, how did you know her mane is Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked.

She looked horrified for a second but recovered.

"You said it" She lied.

"Uh, no he didn't" Annabeth said.

Celeste looked down.

"Well, um, I don't think you'll believe me" She said.

"What you did Clarisse is something I thought would never happen, try me" Percy said.

"Well, I can understand them."

"Understand who?" I asked.

She pointed to Mrs. O'Leary who was now playing with a tree.

"Monsters" She said.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it's kind-of a curse. It really puts a downer on a day when you hear a Hellhound say 'Hey looked! She'll be easy to kill!'" Celest explained.

"Oh" Annabeth said.

"Yeah"

"So um, why did you run away?" I asked.

She started writing something in the dirt with her shoe but smeared it quickly.

"You know how I was expelled from all those schools?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well that's what happens. I kind-of blank out."

We all stared at her. I looked at the sky, dinner. We had breakfast and lunch while we did the tour. Celeste sat at Hermes.

"Let's get back to the mess hall and then get ready for capture the flag. Annabeth remember, Aphrodite, or well at least me, is with you all the way!"

"Yeah, Annabeth." Percy said. "Capture the flag?" Celeste asked. "I'll explain" Percy said and told her all about the game on our way back.

**Bet you wanna know who is Celeste's parent hun? Read and find out! -SLChick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers: Sorry it took forever! But it's up!**

**Chapter 3- Captured that flag!**

**CELESTE'S POV**

Percy explained all about the game to me, it was easy get the flag and don't get killed. He told me I should avoid Ares, they won't be very happy about the um… Clarisse thing.

We got our food and burned it, 'Please, if you're my parent listening tell me who you are! Oh please!'

I sat down at Hermes table by a girl named Alice, she smiled at me. I looked down, again.

A 16 year old hanging out with a 12 year old, yep that's good for the rep.

I sighed and ate slowly.

"Well, I think you'll probably go in to defense" She said after a while.

"Hun?" I asked.

"We'll all newbies usually get put in defense, that's Annabeth plan anyway"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"What why? You don't want to be defense?" She asked.

"I won't be after Annabeth sees" I laughed a little. I had a few tricks up my sleeve.  
We finished dinner and Chiron made the announcement, Annabeth and a few of her siblings came up with the flag of Athena, than Clarisse came with their flag. She glared at me, I glared back.

Oh well, I was dead anyway, might as well have fun.

Chiron released us and I ran up to Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth I know I got put in defense but I am positive I can get the flag!"

Annabeth stopped "show me"

"Fine but follow me" I lead her behind a cabin and showed her.

"That's… That's…"

"Neat? I know. That's how I stayed alive for so long. So can I?"

"Sure but I lead them one way and you go the other, do it the whole time K?"

I nodded, I can't wait!

We took positions on the creek, the bounty line. Kids gave my weird looks but said nothing. No one questions Annabeth, except Percy and a few others.

The horn blew and we took off. They all took off to the right and middle, I took the left, deeper in the trees I stopped.

I concentrated hard and looked at my hand. It disappeared before my eyes than I kept running faster and faster, Soon I saw it.

The flag of Ares!

I walked carefully towards it, people all around.

I took a twig and snapped it, a few campers came. I carefully got in a tree, with two pockets of rocks.

I chucked a few as if I was running, they took off. I kept chucking till 10 of the campers left.

Idiots!

I jumped down, quietly and I ran to the flag.

I was so close to touching it but they kept looking, the flag was on the ground.

I pulled out a few more rocks and chucked them by the nearby trees, they all took off except 4. When they weren't looking. I grabbed the flag, it turned invisible with me, then I took off.

I wouldn't have much time but it would do, Annabeth told me to run through the middle because they wouldn't expect that.

I could hear furious yells, than commands, "Block the creek! NO ONE gets by."

I gulped.

Trouble.

I ran only stopping when people came at me, then I saw the wall of campers by the creek looking.

Great!

I ran at full speed and jumped, like the fire. But this time while I was in the air I became visible, I saw the shocked kids expressions. I landed on the other side and smiled.

"We win"

My side irrupted in cheers, Annabeth ran up to me, "Perfect!"

Leo, Percy, Piper, and this kid named Jason, (who I've only met for like a second) came up to me.

"What the heck was that?" Percy asked, smiling.

"Me"

"I know that but what magical item did you use?"

"Yeah I'm wondering that too" Annabeth said.

Great I was so not looking to this. All I showed her is that I can turn things invisible.

"Um… Well about that…"

"What? You turned by yourself" Percy said. They all laughed as if it was a joke. Than they noticed I was serious.

"Gods! You weren't joking?"

I nodded, Annabeth cursed.

"Ok, let's see. You can understand to monsters, you can turn invisible. Anything else?" Annabeth asked.

She didn't look mad she looked… like see is in deep thought.

"Well, um… Here follow me" I lead the group to Zeus's fist, I started climbing it.

They followed.

I sat on the top my legs dangling over the edge, soon they were all up here.

"Okay, tell me" Annabeth said.

"There nothing to tell. I don't know what else. But I wanted to show you something I thought of while you and Piper were giving me a tour."

Annabeth glared at me. "This better be good"

"I don't know about good, but it'll be fun." I said. "Okay see that tree branched, the one that's thick and sticking out?"

They nodded.

"Okay, so I'll go first. All you do is run, jump, grab and release. Here I'll show you."

I walked back till I was at the edge of the rock.

"Wait have you done this?" Jason asked.

"Nope" I answered and took off running.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. I jumped and my hands grabbed the stick, I felt like my arms would pop out of their sockets. I let go and flew again. I tucked my legs in and rolled on the ground in a summersault.

My legs twisted the slightest bit and I stood up.

"COME ON! IT'S EASY!"

Then I saw Annabeth take a deep breath, and yelled, "CRAZY MUCH?"

"DUH!" I yelled back, "Now come on before fear catches up!"

Annabeth backed up and ran, she did exactly what I did but when she landed she summersaulted once, but she had too much speed. She fell into a full roll. "Okay, I have to admit that was pretty fun."

I smiled.

"I ALIVE! PERCY COME ON!" She yelled.

Then I saw Percy fly through the air, followed by the others. Piper was last.

"You are a crazy psycho!" She said, out of breath. I rolled my eyes.

**Later**

As I lay there in bed, it felt weird.

One I was in a sleeping bag on the floor, yeah not very conferrable.

Next, well I really didn't like it here.

In the morning I'm finding somewhere else, either I have to sleep in the forest or not.

Soon sleep hit, as I dreamed I realized one thing.

Artemis was not the lady from my dreams.

No, the one from my dreams looked super similar, like twin-ish? But she had a silver strip in her hair and she glowed.

No, she really glowed, silver.

"Hello, my child."

"Who are you?" I asked.

She laughed, a laughed that sounded like bells and musical. "Child, your mother, but my name you shall soon know."

"Well, do I have any siblings?" I asked.

"No."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"No. You have a cousin, but she is the closest thing. You are like yin and yang, fire and ice, sun and moon, sky and the earth."

"So we are the exact opposite?" I asked.

"Yes, but you are closer than anything."

"You are speaking gibberish." I decided. She is a goddess but still.

"Daughter, my mark will show soon."

"How soon?"

She laughed again, "Soon."

Than the dream ended, and I sat upright, it was morning, well dawn. I rubbed my head. Strangest dream yet.

**Unbelievable? Maybe? Ideas? None! I need you help! Comment please!**


End file.
